


October 17, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos almost bought papers for his sermon when he viewed a stuffed animal on a Metropolis store shelf.





	October 17, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos almost bought papers for his sermon when he viewed a stuffed animal on a Metropolis store shelf and recalled Supergirl saving him from one villain recently.

THE END


End file.
